Mork Rifle
The Mork Rifle more commonly known as the Heat Rifle is a Sharkorian Infantry type rilfe that was designed for both medium and close quarter combat. It was also known as the standard issue rifle for the Sharkorian Federation military. ''Design The Mork Rifle is a Sharkorian, directed-energy weapon, reverse engineered from Oceanic Volcanic technology that uses a superheated ionized gas called Plasma, instead of projectile ammunition. The weapon has a power output of 100-150 KV @ 2~3 dA, and can fire 360 to 540 rounds per minute. Unlike the Lamork Pistol, the Liquid rifle is capable of semi-automatic and full automatic fire. This is enabled by its dual plasma collimator design. Placed atop one another, these collimators fire in a "stagger" taking the slow automatic fire of each individual collimator and combining it, this design allows a faster rate of fire and more rounds per second, which adds to the lethality of the weapon. Taking fire from the Mork Rifle can cause severe second, third, and in some cases, fourth-degree burns (a fourth-degree burn completely burns away all flesh, leaving only bone tissue). The Mork is the primary weapon of the Sharkorin Federation’s officer corps, used by Sharknorians and Shakadians, although Rays, Grunts and higher ranking Drones have been seen using this weapon, but not as common. Against Universal Generation infantry, the Mork Rifle's lethality is considerably greater than its counterpart, the Lamork Directed Energy Pistol, due to the faster rate of fire, injuries inflicted to the victim are severe third-degree burns, which also contains powerful enough heat in order to melt the armor off of Universal Generation reprise fighters. Should the plasma impact an object, the impact can create fragments that may come into contact with a victim, with a crippling or lethal effect. Generally, two hits from either a Lamork Pistol or Mork Rifle will kill a lightly-armored target. Over-extended periods of firing can overheat the weapon, causing it to become unusable for a short period of time. 'Advantages' The Mork Rifle is a close to medium range weapon, and as such can inflict very high damage at range. The Mork Rifle can also be used at long range if the user fires slowly and aims carefully by leading the target. The rifle is extremely efficient at killing "anything Metal" targets, while doing lethal amounts of damage to a heavily armored target. Enough infantry equipped with Morks Rifles can halt enemy infantry advance with its ability to deliver harassing suppressive fire; this tactic is also reflected in the Sharkorian's combat doctrine: destroy enemy morale with suppressive fire from distant combatants or close-quarters intimidation tactics. During the course of the Galactic War, Human Zardas, and Sharkadians have the ability to dual-wield Mork rifles, doubling their efficiency in close to medium range combat situations. The Mork rifle's high velocity bolt coupled with its kinetic impact to a target can temporarily stun a target like a Zarda. 'Disadvantages' The Mork Rifle, when fired continuously, overheats very quickly because of the rapid cycling, loading, ignition, and release sequence of energy; to prevent the weapon from being damaged, the Mork temporarily shuts down and opens cooling vents to allow the excess heat to dissipate before the weapon reactivates. This process leaves the weapon inoperable and useless. Careless infantry who are not aware of the function of the Mork Rifle's can get themselves either killed or Melted because of this. Universal Generation military experts and scientists do not understand how Sharkorian plasma based weapons work, or how they are recharged; as such, when the battery is depleted, the rifle must be discarded or replaced. At 10% charge level, the plasma rifle will begin to misfire, this is due to the battery's inability to deliver enough energy to start and complete the ignition and release phase of operation, hampering the operator's use of the weapon. Although the Mork Rifle can strike a target at longer ranges, it is not suited for long range combat, due to two distinct properties of the weapons operation. The first is the rate of thermal expansion which is determined by the rate of the bloom of the bolt. The second factor is speed: the faster the bolt goes, the farther the bolt will travel before the magnetic field begins to weaken, causing the temperature of the bolt to cool before the magnetic field becomes unstable and finally dissipates. The bolt also loses velocity and kinetic impact with longer travel distance. Trivia *''The Mork was the first known Plasma Based Weapon created by 2091riveraisrael for The PROJECT's Galactic Era universe, and History... *''The Mork Rifle was the the first Plasma based threat that the Universal Generation would encounter during the Galactic War...'' Category:Sharkorian Made Fire Arms Category:Galactic War Era Category:FireArms Category:Assault Rifles